Staying with Family
by red an blue
Summary: Conner Queen's parents don't trust him to stay home alone for a few months while they are out 'researching' so they call upon Clark and Lois to take him in for a while.  Lame title, I know.  AU ALL THE WAY!  almost all the way


**A/N I thought of this plot line yesterday and it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. It's about the daughter of Clark and Lois and the son of Chloe and Oliver, and how they meet. (Kind of. It's also about more than that.) Set in the year 2027. I'm assuming that Oliver and Chloe's son that they showed in the finale was 7 years old. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE, ****NOR HAVE I EVER CLAIMED I DID!**

"Isabella Moira Lane-Kent get your bulletproof, super powered butt down here _now_!" "Comin' Mom!" Teenage girl Ella yelled downstairs to her mother. She finished cleaning up her room and booted up her computer before super speeding down to the kitchen of the farmhouse where she lived with her mom, dad, and dog Shelby.

Ella smirked as she stood before her mom who was sneezing and glaring at Shelby. "I swear that thing still knows I'm allergic to it." Lois redirected her glare from the dog to her daughter. "I just received a call from your principal who was calling to tell me to tell you to 'get well'. Do you want to explain the highly contagious sickness excuse that caused you to miss school this week?" "Mom chill, the classes were bogus anyways. Photography, where we learn nothing new, Science where we learn all sorts of fun facts about sex," Ella accompanied this with an eye-roll. "Math where attending is pointless anyways, English where the teacher tells us to read while she texts her boyfriend, P.E where I can't actually do anything because I would win every time we play a game, or race, and History where we don't ever do anything but read our textbook. Face it mom, school is just a place where parents send their kids to get rid of them for 6 hours a day. The only thing worthwhile is the Torch. Aunt Chloe started a revolution with all of krypto freak articles. Now, you can write about whatever you want to. It doesn't just have to be school related stuff. And since I'm related to her, I get the editor position. That's the only thing I enjoy going to school for." "Young lady-" Lois was interrupted by the doorbell. She glowered. "We _will_ talk about this later." She said before putting on her docile housewife face and going to answer the door.

Ella sighed. _Probably when Dad's home. __Fantastic__._ She thought. Not that Ella didn't love her dad; he just came down a little hard on the punishment sometimes. She reached for a cookie and a glass to put some milk in. Ella put the cookie in her mouth to hold it, and opened the fridge to grab the milk and pour it in the glass. She sighed again and shut the fridge. She took a bite of the cookie and washed it down with a sip of the milk. As she was going to go back upstairs the voice of her mother stopped her. "Ella, look who's here." Ella turned around cookie in hand and almost choked. She was shocked into silence. She stared at the 6 foot tall, blonde haired, green eyed hottie who was standing next to her mother. The hottie smiled at her. "Hey cuz." Ella was snapped out of her fantasies. "_Conner_?" She asked in disbelief. "Wow, it's great to see you! What are you doing in Smallville?" Ella set her milk down on the counter and walked foward and wrapped her cousin in a hug.

_Of course it's Conner. Wow, he's changed since the last time I saw him. When was that? At least three years ago. _She thought. Lois interrupted Ella's thoughts. "Conner's going to be staying with us for a while." Lois then walked out of the kitchen while shooting Ella a look over her shoulder that said _please-try-not-to-ruin-our-reputation-with-the-only-family-that-doesn't-know-us-that-well_.

Her comment made the journalist side of Ella curious. "Why?" "My parents are out of town for a while 'researching' and they don't trust a sixteen year old boy with millions of dollars at his disposal to stay home alone in a mansion for 5 months." "Oh darn. The parties you could've thrown." Conner grinned mischievously. "I know." Even knowing that she was related to him by blood, his smile still sent shivers crawling down Ella's spine. "Conner, why don't I show you to where you'll be staying." Lois said as she walked back into the kitchen. "I don't want to be of any inconvenience Aunt Lois; I was planning on sleeping on the couch or in the barn. Just tell me where." Lois smirked. "Good. I was about to point you to the couch. Since I wasn't going to put my daughter out of her room, and you are a boy you get the couch. If it's a toss up between guys and girls, men always get the couch." Lois muttered as she walked out of the kitchen again. Conner smiled after her. "I can tell already that this isn't going to be boring. I'll be right back."

Ella fished her phone out of her jeans pocket. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached her best friend. Jaden Sanchez. She hit the call button. He picked up after the second ring. "Hello, you've reached Jaden, I probably heard my phone, even looked at the caller ID, but I'm avoiding someone I don't like. Leave a message and if I don't call you back, it's you. Beep." Ella rolled her eyes. "Cut it out Jay." She heard him laugh on the other end. "What's up El?" "My cousin is in town so I might not be able to make it tonight." He sighed "Bill and Crystal need all the help they can get. Can't you convince your cousin to come with you?" Ella snorted. "I _know_ Bill and Crystal need help with the rebuild, but I just don't think Conner will be into it. My dad wouldn't want me to ditch him on his first night in Smallville."

"And what would you be ditching me for?" Conner asked from behind her. "Hang on Jay." Ella turned to Conner and said, "I was going to help some friends of mine with a rebuild for a coffee shop in town that was blown up a long time ago, when the VRA was in full swing, but I didn't think you would be into it. I was calling my friend to cancel." "Before you cancel, that actually sounds like fun, a lot of people automatically assume because I'm a Queen I don't work hard, but I do. Remember the tree-house?" Ella laughed "How could I forget?" and then went back to Jaden. "He said he'd like to help." "I heard. Be there at five sharp." He said before hanging up. Ella pressed the end call button and said to Conner. "We leave in twenty." Before she walked upstairs she grabbed another cookie and told him, "You might want to change. One, because if you wear your leather jacket and those jeans you're going to stick out like a person without a mask at a masquerede ball, and two because you wouldn't want that jacket to get ruined. Put on something old that you don't care about because chances are, at this thing, some article of clothing will be ruined." She walked up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Conner turned to Lois who had walked back into the kitchen. She smiled sympathetically at him. "Your first day in Smallville in three years and you're already doing physical labor. That's got to be some sort of record. I didn't start working until my second day." He laughed. "Maybe, but it's alright. A lot of people I come across automatically assume I've never actually worked a day in my life, being a Queen and all. I hope to show people here that I'm a hard worker before they learn my name." Lois nodded. "They'll appreciate that." Her phone rang and she looked down at it. "Damn! It's my editor. Sorry, I have to take this. Make yourself at home, eat whatever you want to. Perry chill out!" Lois said when she answered her phone. "I've got that story covering the Man of Steel and I'll have it on your desk Saturday morning. I just need Olsen to send me the pics." She said as she walked outside onto the front porch, leaving Conner alone in the Kent family kitchen.

He looked around, taking in all the family pictures. His phone vibrated twice in his pocket, indicating he had a text. _How're you adjusting?_ Conner sighed.

_Mom, I've been here for less than a half an hour, I'm still getting settled._ The response was instantaneous. He guessed his mom was texting him from a computer. _Your dad says to make time for training. You did bring your bow and arrows, right?_ Conner thought to the high tech gear he had in the trunk of his car. _Yes Mom. I wouldn't be caught dead without them. I'm going to go now._

_Bye sweetie, love you. _

_Love you too_. He sent back, and then quickly deleted from his 'sent' folder in case anyone came upon it. Ella walked back in the kitchen wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red and white plaid shirt, tied off at her waist. She looked at him. "I told you to change." Conner looked down at his outfit. "Yeah. Sorry, I'll be right back." Two minutes later after he had changed, he looked to her for approval. "That's better. Ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be." "Good." He followed her out the door.

_Maybe Smallville won't be so bad.  
><em>~x~x~x~

**A/N Please review! **


End file.
